criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Flush
Royal Flush is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the ninth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the third case in the Resting Ravine district of Evergrace. Plot After the player and Katelyn were assigned to infiltrate the Full House speakeasy casino in the district, the detectives entered the speakeasy and investigated, only to find the body of gambler Timothy Wexler, his throat slashed. After Jason was able to ascertain that the victim was slashed by razor playing cards and that the killer left dice in his mouth, the detectives then found clues to suspect cardsharp Jordan Vance, hustler Logan Ziegler and Chocklit Diner waitress Madonna Jones. Shortly after, the detectives were met by an unknown woman, who told them that she had information on Timothy Wexler's murder. After Katelyn and the player interrogated the anonymous woman, she revealed her identity as a police informant named Cora Lanchester before she revealed that the victim had an argument at the speakeasy entrance before his death. Outside the speakeasy, they found clues to suspect a retired firefighter Earl Paterson and incriminate Logan as the one who argued with the victim before his death. They also discovered that the razor cards were stolen from Jordan Vance, deeply incriminating the cardsharp. Later, Madonna called the detectives for help due to a drunken man in his diner. They then headed to the diner where they apprehended a drunken Earl for wrecking havoc in the diner. They also found out that Cora was sleeping with the victim to uncover his work in a drug operation. In the end, the detectives found enough clues to incriminate Madonna as Timothy's killer. The detectives then hurried to confront Madonna at the Chocklit Diner, however they found the diner closed and empty, meaning that Madonna could've planned to escape following the murder. The player and Katelyn then confronted Madonna at the airport, which led the waitress to deny the accusations against her, insisting that she had to get on her flight. However, when Katelyn asked her about the victim's gambling addictions, Madonna then confessed that she had wanted to get away from the city for the safety and protection of her child. With the revelation, Madonna then told the player and Katelyn that she had slept with the victim once and she had been impregnated with the victim's baby. She then explained in tears that the victim did not care for her unborn child and told her to abort the child, despite his massive monetary wins in the casino speakeasy. She was angry that Timothy would neglect her and her child and she then confronted him in the casino, where she hit him over the head. She then saw the razor cards that he stole from Jordan Vance and slit Timothy's throat before fleeing the scene. A lenient Judge Dosett then agreed to a 5 year house arrest so she could serve her sentence while taking care of her child with her sister. After the trial, Jordan Vance came panicking that someone had torched the speakeasy. After Jordan informed the detectives about the speakeasy, the player and Felix enlisted the help of Earl Paterson to extinguish and investigate the torched speakeasy. They then headed to the burnt speakeasy where they found in a pile of burnt table debris, a strange looking flamethrower. They then sent it to Camilla, who confirmed that the flamethrower belonged to the arsonist the team were investigating due to there being trace of the flammable liquid they found on the gas can back in the homeless camp burning. They then were informed by the weapons expert that the flamethrower belonged to someone calling themselves "The Flame". They then interrogated Jordan about the "Flame", who said that he had heard patrons of the speakeasy talk about rumors to do with "the Flame", but he never bothered listening in more. Meanwhile, Cora told the player and Katelyn that she had found out more on the kidnappings, but however, she had left her notes outside the speakeasy's entrance. After the team found out where Cora left her purse, they unlocked the purse and found her notebook, which they sent to Skylar, who revealed that the kidnapper was targeting numerous war veterans and their families in the district. Remembering that the very first killer they arrested in the district was a war veteran, they then went to Evergrace Prison and interrogated Jacob Sandoval to see if he knew anything. Jacob then revealed that some of his friends from the army days had gone missing and that someone had attempted to kidnap him and his daughter shortly before he was arrested for murder. With knowledge that the arsonist in the district named themselves the Flame, Cameron then revealed that he had discovered that Mayor Dave Whiston and his family was related to war veterans as Dave and his brother's father served in several wars in Europe. With this knowledge, the team headed off to inform Dave and his family about the new developments at their family farm. Summary Victim *'Timothy Wexler' (found with his throat sliced) Murder Weapon *'Razor Playing Cards' Killer *'Madonna Jones' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays dice games *The suspect quotes Crime and Punishment Appearance *The suspect wears a name badge Profile *The suspect plays dice games *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect quotes Crime and Punishment Profile *The suspect plays dice games *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect quotes Crime and Punishment Appearance *The suspect wears a name badge Profile *The suspect plays dice games *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect quotes Crime and Punishment Appearance *The suspect wears a name badge Profile *The suspect plays dice games *The suspect drinks mint julep *The suspect quotes Crime and Punishment Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays dice games. *The killer drinks mint julep. *The killer quotes Crime and Punishment. *The killer has AB+ blood type. *The killer wears a name badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Full House Casino. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ice Bucket, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cardsharp Kit) *Examine Cardsharp Kit. (Result: Name Badge; New Suspect: Jordan Vance) *Interrogate Jordan Vance about the victim's presence. (New Crime Scene: Chocklit Diner) *Investigate Chocklit Diner. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Hustler Card; New Suspect: Logan Ziegler) *Interrogate Logan Ziegler about knowing the victim. *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Receipt to Victim; New Suspect: Madonna Jones) *Ask Madonna about the victim dining before his murder. *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Bloody Cards) *Analyze Bloody Cards. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Razor Playing Cards; Attribute: The killer drinks mint julep) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays dice games) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Cora Lancaster about what she knows. (Attribute: Cora drinks mint julep; New Crime Scene: Speakeasy Alleyway) *Investigate Speakeasy Alleyway. (Result: Trash Can, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Plaque of Retirement) *Examine Plaque of Retirement. (Result: Plaque Recovered; New Suspect: Earl Paterson) *Interrogate Earl about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Earl plays dice games) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Joker Card) *Analyze Joker Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Crime and Punishment; New Crime Scene: Speakeasy Tables) *Investigate Speakeasy Tables. (Clues: Locked Box, Broken Camera) *Examine Card Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Card Box. (Result: JORDAN V) *Confront Jordan Vance about his deck of razor playing cards being used in a murder. (Attribute: Jordan quotes Crime and Punishment and plays dice games, Logan plays dice games) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: Logan quotes Crime and Punishment) *Confront Logan about his argument with Timothy. (Attribute: Logan drinks mint julep) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Earl drinks mint julep. *Investigate Diner Counter. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Wallet) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Handwritten Note) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Madonna's Handwriting) *Ask Madonna about the victim perving on her. (Attribute: Madonna drinks mint julep, quotes Crime and Punishment and plays dice games) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Drug Bag) *Analyze Drug Bag. (09:00:00) *Confront Cora Lancaster about her fingerprints on the drugs. (Attribute: Cora quotes Crime and Punishment and plays dice games) *Ask Earl why he got drunk in the diner. (Attribute: Earl quotes Crime and Punishment; New Crime Scene: Speakeasy Entrance; All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Investigate Speakeasy Entrance. (Clues: Pile of Trash, Open Book and Punishment Book) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Discarded Napkin) *Analyze Discarded Napkin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood type) *Examine Crime and Punishment Book. (Result: Metallic Pieces) *Analyze Metallic Pieces. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a name badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Hostage to Fortune (3/6). (No stars) A Hostage to Fortune (3/6) *Interrogate Jordan Vance about the burning speakeasy. *Enlist Earl Paterson's help to investigate the torched speakeasy. *Investigate Full House Casino. (Clue: Burning Table Debris) *Examine Burning Table Debris. (Result: Flamethrower) *Analyze Flamethrower. (06:00:00) *Ask Jordan Vance if he knows anything about the Flame. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Cora Lancaster knows about the kidnappings. *Investigate Speakeasy Entrance. (Clue: Cora's Purse) *Examine Cora's Purse. (Result: Purse Unlocked; New Clue: Cora's Notebook) *Examine Cora's Notebook. (Result: Notes on Kidnappings) *Analyze Notes on Kidnappings. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Jacob if he knows if any of his former army friends have disappeared. (Reward: Burger) *See what Cameron discovered about the kidnappings. (Reward: Gambler's Suit) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Resting Ravine